General Thetys
General Thetys is the Water-type general. She plays the role of a team immobilizer. She is also on the monster legends r34 but her artwork is trash. Overview General Thetys is easily one of the best team immobilizers in the game and has been able to achieve the very impressive role of being the best general in the entire game. She got amazing moves to support her team, multiple freezing moves as well as a stamina removing move for the entire team. She is very unique and she is also the most used monster in the competitive metagame. Any team must outspeed Thetys as she has little counters Sure, VoltaiK is able to inflict massive damage, but he will not get the chance as he won't outspeed her. The best way to stop Thetys is by getting rid of her stamina. Thetys needs to be taken down, she is a main priority and because of all the pressure she inflicts on opposing teams, she has proven to be worthy of the AA rank. Pros *She can remove all the stamina of enemies. *She is very good trait. *She can boost all her allies. *Decent damaging moves. *AOE Freeze move (has low chance of freezing though) Cons *She has a lot of cooldowns. *She is weak to thunder and thus, VoltaiK. *Weak special skill *Lots of relics counter her (Even some bronze relics). *Bad stats * Recommended Moveset *Brutal Harpon/Abyss Attack(45 Special dmg + Freeze, 1-turn cooldown) *Frosting Sea Monster(50 Water dmg + AoE Freeze, 4-turn cooldown) *Stamina Devourers(20 Water Damage + AoE 100% stamina removal + itself, 4-turn cooldown) *Elite Sea Troops( Refills Stamina + AoE Damage boost and Precision for 2 turns, 4-turn cooldown) *'3 Speed Runes' General Thetys' main role is to make the opposing team not attacking at all. Start off with Frosting Sea Monster to freeze all your foes. Then use Stamina Devourers in order to get rid of their stamina (and yours in the process). If you got a stamina regeneration user, it is the time to use it, otherwise you will need to recharge. Elite Sea Troops recovers all stamina and gives precision and damage boost to all allies, so this should be used after Stamina Devourers in order to regain all your stamina. Brutal Harpon does a solid 60 base power damage and has the lowest cooldown possible for Thetys while Abyss Attack is weaker and has a bigger cooldown, but freezes the target. The choice is yours. But I would recommend Brutal Harpon as Timerion is a big treat to Thetys and this makes it less painful. Counters Timerion is Thetys' main counter as it can just make her useless by using cooldowns activated. VoltaiK is another treat to Thetys, dealing big damage to her. Her Tough trait might stop freezing or stunning her, but it can also be tried. After Thetys used Stamina Devourers, she is in a helpless state, meaning that she is vulnerable to attack and status. Book Analysis Sea *Viability Rank: AA(10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.5/10 Thetys will face little to no competition in team wars, and only has to face the occasional, rare, thunder monster. Female *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 7/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9/10 Thetys loves to be in this war, because only 5 other monsters are immune to freeze. But, she doesn't like the other possession monsters like Baba Yaga and Crissandre. Also, she has opponents like Demise and Zyla the Faithful to go against, making it harder for her. Team Wars *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.5/10 There are only 2 monsters that pose a threat to Team War wars besides herself, General Atum and Nishant's Pet. Even then, if she is faster than them- she wins. Water *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8.5/10 Water makes it hard for Thetys to freeze, but she can still get rid of stamina, like Frostbite. However, he does it better, and besides that she is hard to use. Category:Water monsters